


Crack a Few Eggs

by calembours



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calembours/pseuds/calembours
Summary: It was the height of the Stark Enterprises innovation boom when partial plans for arc reactors were stolen by HAMMER. In order to get ahead in the energy market, founder Justin Hammer completed the stolen plans and rushed their own energy stations into production. This resulted in catastrophic substation explosions and energy fallout that would last decades.HYDRA scientists combed the wreckage of old HAMMER energy stations for information on the technology. Unsatisfied with their findings, HYDRA turned to the original source of the arc reactor technology and conducted a large scale attack against Stark Enterprises. This lead Stark Enterprises to activate their latest attempt in Super Soldier programming, but ultimately it was not enough to protect Howard & Maria Stark's lives.Now the Stark legacy falls to Anthony "Tony" Stark, who intends on finishing his father's work on arc reactor technology and making amends with the people that suffered (and still suffer) from HAMMER's explosions. He's accompanied by the former members of the Stark Super Soldier program, who feel much of the same sentiments toward their failure in protecting Howard and Maria.





	Crack a Few Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> This story is heavily influenced by Fallout and Titan AE. The characters themselves are mainly MCU, with all my favourite bits of Marvel 616. I've taken creative liberties with the Super Soldier program, the Weapon X program, and the Stark Initiative. You'll see a few X-Men characters, because I love them with all my heart.

"Do I remember most of what happened? No, of course not – I was on a yacht off the coast with the United States Olympic swim team and a few cases of very nice Zinfandel. I dropped my phone in the ocean. I had mild sunstroke. There was a collection of swimsuits I was… _observing_ at the time.

I didn't hear about- well, I didn't know my parents were gone until we docked at the pier. Rhodey was waiting with a police officer, and for once they didn't look pissed at me – so that was weird all around.

Most of the mansion had dropped off the cliff into the sea, and the rest burned on the lawn. Mom and Dad were crashed on the road towards the highway and I had been _fucking around_ on-

Well, I had been carefully unreachable. Like I always wanted.

They told me everything after – about the arc reactor, about HAMMER and HYDRA – which I'm told are both spelled in capitals, how obnoxious – and about how no one can come up with their own ideas anymore, so they just steal from people who have them. Steal plans, and technologies, and _lives_ from other people. Steal from my family – from _me._

But that's fine. HYDRA stole from HAMMER, and HAMMER stole from my dad, and now I'm going to steal everything back from under HYDRA's nose and complete that nice little circle. It was supposed to be clean energy, _free_ energy, and I'm going to make it happen. My legacy is going to be more than a smoldering hole in the ground.

I also have a team of super-powered body guards, so I'd love it if someone tried to stop me."


End file.
